Squid Girl VS Angol Mois
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME! Squid Girl takes on Angol Mois in a rap battle. Which invader will win?


EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME:

Squid Girl VS Angol Mois

BEGIN!

Angol Mois:

Okay guys, I guess it's time for the show! I'll tell this 'squid girl' straight where to go.

Hey Squid Girl, I shake up the planet and break through walls, all I've heard about you is that you're scared of dolls!

Squid Girl: Squid squid squid, shrimp shrimp shrimp! Lalalaaa...OH YEAH, I'm live I forgot! OKAY!You bet your beak I'm more awesome than you, cuz I'm a TRUE invader from the deep ocean blue! I'm Squid Girl, Emissary of the Sea, not you! You're a stupid alien, I'm a goddess of the ocean, tossin' rhymes that'll pwn ya like a magic potion! Your boyfriend is a frog, go sit on a log! Sit on a log in a misty old bog! While you're playing with circus batongs I'm catchin' sick waves and downing shrimp, you wimp! So just stand by your frog and get outta town, this battle's over and I DEMAND A CROWN! Ahahahaaaa!

Angol Mois: Oh my, oh my, is that really you? I didn't wanna destroy you, but Daddy told me to!

Go back to the beach and stop being a drag, let that girlfriend of yours take you back to her lab!

Squid Girl:

I'm gilly ticked off so I won't even address that, but one thing is for sure, you dress like a wombat!

I can play the drums...and wicked sports, and make inhabitable sand castle forts!

Angol Mois:

You're so short I feel so sorry, boohoo...I WILL stand by my frog, thank you very much, and I didn't even ask what you ate for lunch. Maybe you should go argue with an echo? Or that old rubber ball you picked up at Petco? Get ready girlfriend, cuz yer goin' down! ARMAGEDDON!

Squid Girl: You're totally nuts if you wanna get rid of me! Sitting there, drinking tea? You've gotta be squidding me! I gilly didn't wanna have to rap 'battle' you cuz I've heard better rhymes from a dusty old shoe! You think you're so prim and proper and prissy? Well don't you go armageddon on ME, Missy! And your mister sargent uncle is a good for nuttin' lazy sissy.

You're a living blonde joke sister, don't think you can win, I'm a champion ok? You bet your left fin! You're dating your uncle there are laws against that, and I can play wicked baseball without even using a bat!

Angol Mois: Sgt Frog's not really my uncle, the name just kinda stuck! I'm gonna rock your world, your raps really suck!

Squid Girl: Hahahaa, yeah sure yeah right. Go ahead, end the world, make my day!

Angol Mois: OKAY! LUCIFER SPEAR! ARMAGEDDON!

Boom! Boom! earth shakes

Squid Girl: Ookaaay, aheheh, aheh, maybe I spoke too soon, please stop that, I don't want world doom, but wait till I hold you up to the big full moon! *Squid Girl uses her tentacles to pick up Angol Mois*

Angol Mois: What are you doing to me? You'd better not start calling up Private T

Squid Girl: Calm down will you? It's not what you think! But I'm gonna cover you in LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF INK!

Angol Mois: I HATE INK! And I hate disturbing fanart that looks like this!

Squid Girl: Hahaha, can you top that Angol Mois? I'm Squid Girl and I just beat you, TADAA! *she tosses Angol Mois up to the moon. Angol Mois crushes the moon

Angol Mois: Oh what's this? I overcame the moon. Now there is chaos and darkness and doom! Angol Tribe ATTACK THE PLANET!

KABOOM! Earth is destroyed...

Squid Girl and Angol Mois floating in space:

Angol Mois: Hey, shorty, how ya doin?

Squid Girl: It's not size that matters it's the motion in the ocean!

Angol Mois: What ocean, sweetie? I just destroyed mankind.

Squid Girl: You conquered humanity in one fell swoop? I'm so freaking disgusted I could probably poop!

Angol Mois: I feel bad for all those people though!

Squid Girl: WATCH WHAT I CAN DO! (Squid Girl uses her tentacles to pick up each piece of Planet Earth and reconnect it, and miraculously snatching

up all seven billion or so people...and putting them back on the planet, as well as repairing the moon)

Angol Mois: Oh, I see. Problem, reaction, solution?

Squid Girl: You destroy, I repair...and THEN I INVADE!

Squid girl flies down to earth...

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Epic rap battles of anime!


End file.
